


Operation 'Meet Severus' Mother'

by Alisanne



Series: In Vino Veritas [83]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #134: Privilege, Operation.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Operation 'Meet Severus' Mother'

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #134: Privilege, Operation.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Operation ‘Meet Severus’ Mother’

~

Harry woke to find himself on his stomach, his legs spread, Severus sliding inside him. “Oh,” he gasped, arching to welcome Severus’ cock. “Yes. Fuck.” 

Severus’ hum sounded like agreement as he slid in and out. 

Closing his eyes, Harry fisted the sheets, moaning as Severus fucked him slowly, steadily. And when Severus finally sped up, his strokes morphing into frantic pistoning, Harry pressed back, raising himself onto his knees, trying to take Severus even deeper. 

Severus clutched Harry’s hips, his thrusts going ragged as his orgasm approached. “Yes,” he hissed when he came, his body shuddering as he spilled into Harry. 

Fisting his erection, Harry stroked himself frantically, and within moments, he, too, came.

Severus was still breathing hard when Harry flopped onto his back, turning his head to look at him. “That was amazing.” 

“It was my pleasure.”

Harry grinned. “ _Our_ pleasure,” he corrected. 

“Quite.” Severus sat up, squinting at the clock. “We have thirty minutes before we have to leave.”

Harry blinked. He’d actually forgotten about ‘Operation Meet Severus’ Mother’ as he’d been mentally calling it. “What should I wear?” 

“Nothing formal. She doesn’t stand on ceremony,” Severus said, standing up. “You should feel privileged. She rarely asks to meet my…paramours.” 

Harry went still. “How many others has she met?” 

Severus, on his way to the bathroom, paused, glancing back over his shoulder. “None.” And before Harry had time to respond, he was gone. 

Groaning, Harry collapsed back onto the bed. “Great,” he muttered. “No pressure, then.” 

“The bathroom’s yours,” Severus said once he was out ten minutes later. 

Grabbing his clothes, Harry went in and, washing up quickly, emerged in seven minutes. “What do you think?” he asked Severus, spreading his arms to display his green shirt and black trousers. 

Severus, who was in a chair reading, looked up, giving Harry a slow once-over. “You’ll do,” he said, standing. He was wearing a white shirt and black trousers. Summoning a jacket, he extended his arm to Harry. “Ready?”

Harry exhaled. “Not sure, actually.” 

“Relax. She’ll love you.” Severus inclined his head. “Now come.”

Harry nodded. “Let’s hope you’re right.” And, taking Severus’ arm, he waited for the pull of Apparation. 

~


End file.
